


(please) let it out

by frogmouse



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Art, Bondage, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW Art, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, implied charizard dildo, leon's burnt out/depressed and raihan calls him out on it with some good good lovin, ok jk perhaps one (1) shit, pls b kind to me, this is completely self indulgent and i give no shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogmouse/pseuds/frogmouse
Summary: leon is bottling up his stress and raihan calls him out on it by railing him. there's bondage and toys i guessupdate: added some art
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 194





	(please) let it out

**Author's Note:**

> in the good (horrible) year of 2020 i finished writing a fic for the first time and of all the things in the universe it's pokemon porn.  
> me @ myself: wow ok,

Things have been different ever since Leon lost his championship title.  
Obviously the world has changed too: a prevented apocalypse, a new champion, a new president, the battle tower- but there’s something about the way he holds himself these days. He’s always just so... busy. More so now than ever. You would think that a retired champion would relax a bit more, but Leon has been doing the exact opposite. Day in and day out, there’s always another battle, another meeting, another commitment that needs his attention. The press has certainly praised him for that. To others it would seem that he’s doing really well for himself, but Raihan catches him in the quiet moments, sees the distance in his gaze that isn’t usually there. Leon is grieving something.

It’s clear as day to him, that something is wrong and Leon needs to let it out, but when Raihan tries to get him to talk about it it’s always:

“I’m fine, I’ve just been busy.”

Or “There’s a new project I’m working on.”

And always, always, “Don’t worry about me.”

But Raihan worries, and lately when they fuck, Leon doesn’t come.

It’s not that either of them particularly mind.  
Leon brushes it off- he says it still feels nice and that he’s just tired, that a new training regimen is affecting him, or something along those lines.  
And Raihan doesn’t love him any less for it- Leon is brilliant no matter the circumstances, but he wants his partner to feel good too. When Raihan pulls away and catches the vacant look in his eyes he has a creeping suspicion of what’s really going on, beneath that smile and the bullshit pleasantries. He sees the way Leon falls asleep, tense and restless, and his chest aches at all the strain the other man keeps refusing to acknowledge. For all the care he showers on others, he spares little for himself.

Getting all of this through to someone with such a perfect facade is difficult though, but Raihan gets an idea one day, while flipping through some magazines.

* * *

It’s a Friday night and the two of them are fumbling their way back into Raihan’s apartment. They’re holding each other, and Leon feels pleasantly buzzed from a round of drinks. Raihan seems more stiff than usual though. Leon feels the hesitation in his movements, so he pulls away for a moment to read his expression better. There’s a knit in his brow that he’s seen a thousand times, in battle, in bed, and everywhere else- Raihan is calculating something.

“What’s on your mind?” Leon asks.

Raihan hums. “Fucking you,” he decides.

Leon laughs, “Do you need to think that hard about it?”

Raihan scoffs. “No. Well,” he seems to consider his words, “there’s something I’ve been meaning to try.”

“Oh.”

“Gimme a sec, I’ll meet you on the bed.”

And just like that, he peels himself away and disappears somewhere.

Leon stands in the doorway for a moment, dazed. Try what? It’s been a while since they’ve tried anything new in the bedroom. Then again, he’s been trying all kinds of new things lately. What’s another venture? It wouldn’t hurt to try something new here too- if anything he anticipates a pleasant surprise, seeing that Raihan is pulling the strings. So Leon does as he’s told, cleans up a bit, and waits on the bed.

When Raihan returns he’s carrying a large black case in his hands. He unlatches it, and lets the contents fall onto the sheets unceremoniously. An unfathomable myriad of colorful sex toys, blindfolds, and restraints now lie between the two of them.

“I am absolutely going to make you come tonight,” he states.

His earlier thought was an understatement. Leon feels himself choke on something.

“I- um. What?”

He picks up a large orange dildo that is definitely not modeled after any kind of human dick.  
“This is _obscene_ , where do you even find something like this?”

Raihan shrugs, apparently immune to the kinkshaming, “I may have an explicit hobby or two.”  
A grin. “Are you down?”

Leon weighs the question in his mind, and the dildo in his hand.  
This has been an unexpected development, but he’s not opposed to it. He’s… curious, even.

“Um,” he tries, “if it’s something you want to try, I don't see why not?”

Raihan runs a hand down his face and lets out an exasperated sigh.  
“Fuck man- but what do you want? Think about yourself for once. Please.”

It’s an uncomfortable request, Leon realizes, but he tries. He finds his words after a moment.

“Alright. No blindfold then, I like to see you.”

Raihan visibly puffs up at this, and looks down at Leon with a devilish smile.

“Sweet.”

* * *

Raihan runs a hand down Leon’s body as he finishes tying the restraints.  
Leon bristles, leans into the touch and sighs. He likes the way Raihan touches him.

“When was the last time you felt good? Like. Really felt good?” Raihan asks.

“Hm.” Leon considers the question and flips through his memories of the past week, “When was the last time we fucked? Tuesday?”

“I’m flattered dude but Leon you didn’t even come”

They’ve talked about this before. Leon laughs defensively.

“I don’t need to come to have a good time with you”

“That's- nevermind.” Raihan huffs and leans away to grab something- a toy or some lube, Leon presumes.  
When he’s towering over Leon again there’s an intensity to his gaze.

“I’m gonna make you come tonight though. You know the safe word.”

Leon feels himself flush.  
Fuck. Raihan is so sexy when he’s like this.

“Yeah alri-” Leon starts, but he’s interrupted by Raihan’s mouth before he can finish his sentence.

Teasing touches, kisses down his neck, fingers through his hair- they’ve been with each other for years now, and Raihan knows exactly where Leon is sensitive. Raihan is relentless today, and goes directly for all of it right off the bat. Five minutes in and Leon is already pulling against the ties on his wrists.

“Wow, somebody’s horny today,” Leon remarks. He’s trying to sound coy, but he can feel the edge in his voice.

The movements pause and Raihan looks up from his position on the bed. Considers him.  
“Shut the fuck up. I’m gonna jack you off until you can’t speak.”

Leon starts thinking up a witty response to that, but loses his train of thought as Raihan starts to do as he promised.

Between Raihan’s mouth, the touches on his body, the fingers in his ass, and the arsenal of toys, Leon starts to hear his own strained voice bouncing against the walls of the room. It’s the sound of someone getting fucked out of their mind.

Is that... really coming from him?

Slowly, a dissonance begins to sink in.

_Does he feel as good as he sounds?_

_When was the last time he felt good?_

_And why did Raihan ask him that question?_

_Does he want something?_

_Is Raihan feeling good?_

The thoughts are becoming hard to form now. His senses blur and his mind starts to settle into that space. Floating, empty and nothing.  
The sensation has been growing familiar lately.

Distantly, he registers Raihan’s movements slowing. He’s reaching up, and Leon is brought back to himself by a hand on his cheek and the press of lips on his face. He blinks, and Raihan is there again, looking down on him softly.

“Hey.”

_Are you okay? Do we need to stop?_

__

Leon feels his heart melt. Only Raihan knows how to look at him this way, and suddenly it all clicks- he’s doing this for him, because he cares.  
For all his brashness and ego, Raihan’s greatest strength is his sight. He sees past his opponents, and into their weaknesses; past his students, and into their potential; past appearances, and into the truth; and finally the thing that Leon loves most of all- he acts on it.  
This has always been the way Raihan expresses his care, and Leon decides he wants to receive what Raihan is trying to give.

He leans into the touch and smiles up at his lover.

“I’m fine, keep going.”

And just like that, the usual devilishness returns to his expression.

“Cool. I’m turning this up then.”

Raihan flips a switch on the vibrator in Leon’s ass, and Leon makes a choked noise as his vision whites out.

He still hasn’t released yet, but damn- this is the closest he’s been in weeks. Leon twists on his restraints and starts bucking his hips up to ride the momentum. In seconds he feels a firm hand press his body back down, holding him still. Raihan slips a ring down his cock and Leon hisses.

“Oh no you don’t,” Raihan smiles, “we’re edging you tonight baby.”

Leon is properly pulling against his restraints now, the bed frame creaking from the tension.

“You little fucker-”

Raihan barks out a laugh at this and grabs his dick. Leon chokes.

“Little? No.”

He gives his hand a twist and Leon loses his voice.

“Fucker? Yes.”

He starts pumping it and Leon loses his mind.

Every few moments Raihan alternates something- a different rhythm, a different toy, a different position. It’s always too much, but at the same time, never quite enough. Everything feels so good, so much, and the world begins to slip away again, but this time Leon is the one that remains in the present. He’s here, now, and for a blissful moment in his existence, there is only Raihan and the pleasure chasing through his body.

When Leon finally comes, Raihan is on top of him.

His thoughts and movements are all sensation at this point- Leon cries out and jerks into his climax, as Raihan presses down and tips over into his own release. They ride out the high together, and Leon sinks into the bed as Raihan pulls away and carefully undoes the restraints.

He feels loose and exhausted. With the schedule he’s been keeping, Leon has been tired a lot lately, but this… this is nice.

Raihan is beside him now, an arm around his body and a hand running through his hair. They’re both sticking to each other a little, but Leon leans into the embrace.

“So you liked that, huh?”

Leon hums, “I did.”

And after a moment, “I guess I really have been… a bit out of it lately.”

The words don’t come out easily, but when he says them he feels a knot untie in his chest.  
How long has that been there?

He can feel Raihan’s stern expression on him as he says this, but the touch on his neck remains tender.

“No shit. Do I need to fuck you senseless every time to get you to realize this?”

Leon laughs, and then considers it. It doesn’t sound like that bad of an idea actually.  
He gives his partner a cheeky smile.

“I wouldn’t mind it.”

**Author's Note:**

> 🙈


End file.
